fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus Hunters/Character Guide
This is the character guide for Conatus, explaining how to create a character and how various parts of creation work. Character Stats Every character possesses 5 core stats, and how these stats vary determines how the character will play. *Base Health: The starting HP that a character possesses upon spawn. When HP hits 0, the character dies. The baseline for "average" HP is 200. *Base Vigor: The starting Vigor that a character possesses upon spawn. Vigor acts as a stamina and magic meter, and having 0 Vigor causes an over-time Health drain. The baseline for "average" Vigor is 200. *Attack: A basic value that determines how much damage a character's attacks do. When wielding a weapon, that weapon's Power is added to the overall Attack. *Defense: A basic value that determines how much damage a character takes, with the raw damage having Defense subtracted from it before damage is dealt. The player's shield adds to their total Defense, with the additive Defense being doubled when the shield is actively drawn and the character is defending. *Movement: How quickly the character moves. Given in raw miles per hour format, movement speed determines how quickly a character is able to run at top speed, helping them traverse the landscape. When climbing, movement speed is cut to a third normal size. Additional stats may be added to impact the character's playstyle, if so desired. When developing character stats, please be sure to not make a character too overpowered- they should have weaknesses in terms of stats as well as strengths. Alternatively, if a character's traits are extremely negative enough to counteract higher stats, that is valid as well. Weaponry All characters begin the game with three starting weapons, which can be of any class. Starting weaponry is allowed to have passive perks attached to them, but if this is the case, please do not make them too powerful. Making one weapon more powerful than the other is perfectly acceptable, but due to the range advantage, it is typically preferred to make ranged weapons weaker on average than melee weapons. Traits Every character has traits that impact their playstyle. Characters are allowed to have anywhere from 3 to 10 traits, with the average being 5. The more positive traits a character possesses, the more negative ones must be added in order to balance the character. The strength of the perks and weaknesses also matter; a character with many small perks may get away with only one weakness if said weakness is extremely big and a major flaw, or vice versa. On the average baseline of 5 traits, 3 are typically positive and 2 are typically negative. Code for Adding New Characters |- | colspan=8; style="background: #d66a00"| |- | rowspan=4|Art TBA 001 Name | colspan=6; style="background: #fa9200"|'Biography' biography here |- | colspan=2; style="background: #fa9200"|'Weapon 1' name - type bio | colspan=2; style="background: #fa9200"|'Weapon 2' name - type bio | colspan=2; style="background: #fa9200"|'Weapon 3' name - type bio |- | colspan=3; style="background: #fa9200"|'Skill 1' name bio | colspan=3; style="background: #fa9200"|'Skill 2' name bio |- | colspan=6; style="background: #fa9200"|'Traits' *Use bullet points |- | colspan=8; style="background: #d66a00"| Category:Subpages Category:Conatus